Bitting into a new life
by DazzlingDiamond21
Summary: The PPGZ are forced to mate with the ruffs but the ruffs are vamp princes of the Dark kingdom its full of love adventure and more crazy stuff New first story my old one was deleted Rated T for cussing and maybe sex
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey guys! I deleted my first story

Butch: YAY IT WAS REALLY BAD

Me: *Gives butch dead glare* Ill kill you later well Brick do discalmer

Brick: RollingBubbles1 does not own us ppgz or Gir don't ask why

Chapter 1. The Vamps

Blossom pov

Sigh another day of school. Well let me tell you who I am. I am Blossom of the PPGZ and I love sweets and BOYS!

"BLOSSOM GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" My sister Buttercup yelled

"COMING!" I yelled running down stairs to Bubbles cooking pancakes

"Good morning Blossom!" My Bubblily sister Bubbles yelled putting pancakes on a plate

All of a sudden the front door open and the RowdyRuff boys were standing there

"Hello girls" They said running to us and Bubbles let out a small "Eep" as Boomer hugged her

"What do you want from us" I asked nervesly and Brick put something on my arm as I looked down to a Pink and red bracelet

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Buttercup screamed trying to pull the bracelet off

"You girls are ours" The boys said leaving

Bubbles said "Oh no we are late for school!" She said trying to leave but was shocked and flung back "Oww"

"I GOT THIS" Buttercup said running out the door but being flung back

"Umm what are we going to do" I said

"I know what im doing" Buttercup said watching tv

I sighed

Buttercups pov

I love watching tv as blossom is yelling at me… oh wait "GOLB IT I GOT THIS BRACELT!" I screamed trying to take it off

Bubbles pov

I when on Google to look up what this bracelet does and "OMZ" I said loudly

"What?" Blossom and BC said

"this bracelet means…."

DONE! OHH! Cliffy! I hat cliffhangers it makes me think 'hey if you like cliffhangers ill throw you off a cliff so like ya' well scene I love you guys here we go  
_

"we are the ruffs mates" I said flatly and I saw buttercups eye twitch

"So we are going to be wife's of them" Blossom said

"Yes but there is more… the mates have to be bitten (FYI I don't want to do the mating with sex in it)" I said reading on "There are also prince and there mates so the wife's will be taking too a place called the Dark kingdom" I said looking for a song to listen to as BC yelled and counted "5…4…3…2…go" I said as BC started yelling

Buttercup pov

"WE ARE THE RUFF MATES AND WE ARE PRINSESS!" I started yelling "I HATE BUTCH!" I yelled falling to the ground throwing a tantrum and yelling "NO!" Blossom came over to me and started rubbingmy back as the door flew open to…

NOW IM DONE


	2. Chapter 2

Gir: ILL KILL YOU!

Me: Gir sit! You get taco

Gir: Ok!

Bubbles: OMG PUPPY!

Buttercup: *Sigh* RollingBubbles1 does not own us RRBZ or gir

Buttercups POV

The door open to a small green dog that could talk  
"IM YOUR DOOM!" The green dog said as the RRBZ appeared in front of Gir I saw Butch and he was looking at me and came up to me really fast and Picked me up and started walking out the door "NOO MY TV! HE NEEDS ME WHAT ABOUT THE EPISODE OF WRESLING!" I screamed holding on to the door

"Let go buttercup!" Butch said madly and I quickly kicked him off and ran and held onto the tv as if it was going to die. Butch started growling and ran over to me and grabbed me and ran out the door.

Blossoms POV

Brick grabbed me and toke me to this weird Purple looking thing and we went into taking me to a dark place

Bubbles POV

I looked at the green puppy and said to myself "So cute"

"I know right" A voice said making me gasp and turn around to see Boomer holding Gir "His name is Gir he is really funny" Boomer said feeding Gir a taco "TACO!" Gir said eating it. Then Boomer grabbed me and went to this Purple portal leading into a Dark castle and he toke me to this Blue and black room

ButterCups POV

"RAPE! HE IS GOING TO RAPE ME!" I screamed in the Dark castle as maids looked at me and Butch toke me to a Green and black room with a big TV… "OH MY GOD IS THAT A FLAT SCREEN TV!" I yelled kicking Butch off of me and going to hug the sides of the tv "Ahh TV" I said happily kissing it. Butch then grabbed me and Kissed my neck turning it into a bite "AHH!" I yelled before everything turned black

Blossoms POV

"Is that Buttercup?" I asked panicking "She is ok Bloss she is with Butch her husband" l looked at Brick scared "Husban-n-d-d" I said as Brick Pinned me to the bed Biting my neck

DONE! IM SO TIRED OF SCHOOL! I only been there 3 days COME BACK SUMMER!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: HI GUYS! I HAVE LOTS CANDY!

Blossom: **Looks up*** Candy?

Me: Oh crap *Starts running*

Blossom: COME BACK HERE!

Boomer:RollingBubbles1 does not own us or the PPGZ

_  
Buttercups POV

I woke up looking around "Where am I" I said looking around "OH MY GOD IS THAT A XBOX 360!" I yelled running over to it turning it on "OMG ITS MINECRAFT 3 60!" I screamed starting the tutorial In the game "Punch punch punch punch Punch down those trees! **GreenGamerGuy123 joined the server** Who is this?" I asked myself as the person began to type stuff "Hey Butterbabe" "Oh great its bitch woops I mean Butch" I typed back rolling my eyes "Where am I" "Your in OUR game room *BoomBoomPow joined the server "Hey guys!" I Guess Boomer typed "DUDE!" Butch typed back "Lol" "What are you doing here!" "I left Bubbles in her spot" "Whatever WAIT WHERE IS BUBBLES *BoomBoomPow left the server

Bubbles POV

I woke up in a big room full of…Girl clothes? And a blue box with Light blue ribbon I slowly walked over to it and read the note

Dear My Bubbles

I left you with a small gift I been meaning to give it to you but I was to scared so I hope you enjoy this little gift

Love,

You lover for life

I smiled as I finished the note and opened the gift." OH MY GOD! It's a it's a PILLOW PET PANDA!" I screamed hugging the pillow pet "Im going to call you…. Pandemonium (; I came up with this name on my panda pillow pet) Your so cute!" I squealed as Someone came in and touched my shoulder. The hand was so cold and I turned around to see Boomer "Hell-lo Boomer" I said in a almost whisper" "I see you got your gift do you like it" "Yes I love it its so adorable! His name is pandemonium" "what a nine name For you panda **Smirks** Well lets go get some food" I smiled and walked with boomer as he grabbed me bye my waist and flashed down stairs

HEY GUYS IM DONE NOW SORRY!


	4. Authors note

Authors Note

Ok guys I know this story is going great and all but I have one thing that makes me die inside and that is…. Bad reviews and this is precisely to TheGreenYoshi ok I'm just going to replay to your review as nicely as I can… IF YOU DONTG LIKE MY STORY AND HOW I WRITE IT DON'T READ IT! *Sighs* Look I am not the best speller and punchiewatire and all that crap look im only in middle school ok and I suck at spelling so like ya! Just leave me alone on my story and this is about all bad reviews and to the DEVIishAngel00 and others Thank yopu I LOVE YOU!


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Hey guys sorry I have not updated its just school Ugh

Blossom: Wow we she does not own anything

Blossoms POV

I woke up right on top of Brick "AHH!" I screamed knocking brick off the bed "WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE!" I screamed looking around "Oh Blossy" He said getting up and walking to me I walked back getting off the bed. "Come on I Might not bite" He said chuckling pinning me on the wall and began kissing my neck and pushed him away "Come on" he said picking me up and flashing down stair were we saw bubbles and I pushed Brick off me and hugged my best friend "OHMYGODAREYOUOKDIDBOOMERHURT YOUOHMYGOD!" I yelled Pushing Boomer to the grounds he growled. Boomer walked up to Brick as me and Bubbles yelled "SO I wonder how BC is " when I said that BC came running down yelling "BUTCH GRABBED MY BUTT!"

Buttercups POV

That butch grabbed my but and kissed my Boobs "GHA IM GOING TO KILL HIM I HOPE HE DIES!" I screamed hitting the wall making a big hole. Blossom and Bubbles looked at me and said "Wow you must be mad" Butch ran down stairs to me and ran after me "OH CUPCAKE COME BACK!" He sang chasing me down the hall and I ran into the pool room and hid in a locker. As Butch came and open the locker "AHH!" I yelled kicking him in the gut

GHA Hey guys im sorry im ending it now sorry


	6. Chapter 5

Me: HELLO MY LOVELY READERS AND TACOS! *run's and jumps on the big chandelier IM SPIDER MAN!

Boomer: Oh no not again. How many times had she got stuck up there!

Blossom: Umm lets see… 13 times today!

Boomer and Brick: I'll get her *Flies up there and grabs try's to pull me down

Me: NEVER LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTER! *Throw's Puppy at them

Bubbles: NO NOT THE PUPPY!

(New OC) Mimi: Oh god well its freak does not own the RRB And the PPGZ or Gir But She Does own me and Andrew :3

Buttercup POV

"BUTCH PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed in his ear. "NEVER YOU ARE MY MATE…. And if you don't obey I will punish you" He smirked and whispered in my ear "Fun Fucking time" I went red and stopped moving and he put me on his back "Good girl" he smirked AGAIN! God I hate his smirk I hate him I hate this house. I wish he would die! "Oh Baby calm down its time for dinner" He said taking me to his room and gave me a outfit well more of a costume "Put it on or punishment is coming your way" I ran into the bathroom and came out in a Green maid outfit with cat ears and a cat tail… "Tokyo Mew Mew" I mumbled as I walked out the door to the Dinning Room. Butch grabbed me and flashed us I the Dinning Room. "BUBBLES, BLOSSOM!" I yelled running over to my best friends kicking Butch of me. Thy looked like me but in there signature colors. "OMG BUTTERCUP LOOK AT YOU!" Bubbles said "YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" She screamed hugging me tighter

Blossoms POV

Well at least the team is ok I thought sitting down. Bubbles and Buttercup sat beside me. About 20 maids came in with trays of food and dessert And… Wait desserts! OMG HEAVEN! I thought diving for the BIG cake in the middle. I dived face first into the cake and heard laughter. I poked my head out of the cake and looked at Brick. "What!" I shouted and he picked me up and licked my nose to get the cake off it. When he put me down I started to think of a plan to get out of here… Then a big growl was heard and the windows broke open reviling a pack of werewolf's. The boys yelled "Werewolf's what are you doing here!" "We came for our new mates" They said running to Me, Bubbles, Buttercup and Mimi who Bubbles met earlier. The one who ran at me had caramel colored eyes and dark brown fur. I looked over at Bubbles as I ran and a wolf with royal blue eyes and light brown fur was after her. Then I looked to my left at Buttercup and she was hitting a black wolf with hazel eyes with a bread stick… *Sigh Buttercup. I ran into a butler and fell into the caramel colored eyed wolfs hand no wait paws. Then I felt something go up my shirt and it hurt. Then I passed out.

Bubbles POV

AHHH! I was mentally screaming at my self as I ran out of the Dinning room to the grand staircases. That wolf chased me up there and I jumped from the stairs to the Big Chandelier (HEY THAT'S MINE CHANDELIER!) That stupid wolf thing! The wolf looked at the chandelier and smiled throwing something up there making it fall "AHHH!" I screamed falling into the wolf's arms "Wow fast delivery for my new mate" he smiled running out there taking to a cave and tying me up and putting me beside the passed out blossom. After about an hour Buttercup came dragged in completely tied up with Mimi. The wolfs changed back to boys. The one who kidnaped me had light brown hair with royal blue eyes. He also had a light brown tail and ears but he looked mostly human. He was wearing a white shirt with dark blue pants. The one that was staring at Buttercup had midnight black hair with Hazel eyes with ears and a tail wearing the same outfit as the one who kidnaped me but in forest green. When Blossom woke up the buys interdicted there self. "Hey I'm Tyler the black haired one is Daniel and the light brown haired one is Andrew and you see that blond haired one is Hunter." I said shakily "What do you want from us" The wolf called Andrew came up to me and said "Well you of course!" He picked me up and toke me to a room that was blue and it looked like a real room though. He untied me and put me on the bed. I looked around and then I found my eyes looked him strait in the eye. He started walking closer to me until he was on top of me I screamed "AHHHHH HELP ME BOOMER!" Then Boomer busted in and looked at Andrew "Wolf's" "Vamp's" "wolf's" "vamp's" "UM HELLO GIRL ABOUT TO GET RAPED HERE!" I yelled breaking the little fight as they both looked at me. Andrew ran to me and picked me up "SHE IS MINE!" He yelled getting ready to fight Boomer "Hello the mating proses is almost over for me!" Boomer shouted back running towards Andrew and me. But as Boomer went to hit Andrew used me as a shielded but Boomer grabbed me and help me by my upper area as hit Andrew in his chest and ran off. "Umm Boomer" "Yes my Bubbles?" "Your hands are on my upper area" "upper area?..." Then he blushed madly thinking negative thoughts. "Upper area…" He let go of me and said "sorry I did not want you to get hurt. Oh! Guess what I have a special room for you when we get back to the house" He said with a smile. I went into deep thoughts… Special room I wound what it could be…

Boomer: Done! The story is finally done!

Bubbles: No silly it's the chapter!

Me: IM SPIDER MAN BITCH! *Chandelier falls and busts GUYS I HAVE A QUICK QUESTION FOR YOU BOOMER!

Boomer: What?

Me: *drags boomer into bathroom and hands him a blue dress PUT THAT ON!

Boomer: But why NOW! *Voice in background

Me: Ah now to my lovely reads. Do you think it is fair for BUBBLES THAT EVIL WITCH to break my lovely chandelier? Ok answer that and now another question… Do you want your character to be in this story? If so fill this out

Name:

Age:

Job (Maid, butler… ect.):

Species (Wolf, vamp.. Ect)

Appearance:

Extra:

And that's it well so what else what was I going to say…umm…. Well. OH YA! I have a Powerpuff girls z forum and you should like go there… NOW! Well bye guys… IM SPIDER MAN BITCH! *Runs and hops out window


	7. Yet another Authors note

KAR BLA GUYS! I'm back but I'm not writing the real chapter just to tell you stuff. Ok *Deep breath I'm failing math, I been grounded for the past 2 weeks, my crush is flirting with me, the chapter has not even started yet, OC's are due by the time your done reading this, AND I RAN OUT OF ICE CREAM... like kar bla…. Ok so yep work on your OC's for this story and ill update soon

SEE YOU Later!

KAR BLA


	8. Chapter 6

Me: OMZ guys I'm like so sorry I have not updated but I mean school and yep.

Butch: NO YOU'RE A LAZY SACK OF *me slaps him

Me: BAD BOY! Now do disclaimer

Butch: Fine DazzlingDiamond101 does not own anything here and

BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel owns Katz

Tophfaith owns Taiyo

RoselovesyouXoXo owns Rose Mahara

Blossoms POV

I walked into our room with Brick. He was holding me in his arms and for some reason I felt well safe.

"I know Blossom I will never let anything hurt you so you're safe with me Bloss!" Brick ended with a wink

"Thank-k you" I said smiling

Brick kissed my cheek making him earn a blush.

"So Bloss after of what happened what do you want to do now?" Brick asked putting me on the bed

"Well I don't know surprise me" I said smiling

"Fine your maid is coming in and she will show you what to wear" Brick left to go and change

A maid came in and said "hello my name is Rose I'm your maid today follow me to your dressing room" Rose said leading Blossom to the dressing room. I walked into the dressing room and looked around. Rose handed me a red top that is ripped, shorts that have holes in it, black fishnet leggings and black rocker boots "Put this on" Rose said leaving the room. I put on the outfit and came out as Rose lead me to a room that was big and it had a stage.

Buttercups POV

I was sitting on the bed as Butch left. He said I would have a new maid today… I wonder who she is… some one came in making me scream

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry ma'am!" The new maid went over to me and helped me up.

"Ugh hello?" I asked looking at the new maid. She had Brown hair, dark brown eyes, sandy colored skin and a yellow and black maid outfit.

"Hello master Buttercup I'm your maid and lets please hurry up and get you into your outfit!" The new maid shoved me into the dressing room and pulled out a green top with a skull on it, shorts with holes in it, black fishnet leggings and black rocker boots that go to my knees.

"Awesome just my style!" I said looking in the mirror and I walked over to a cabinet and pulled out to chains and put them so they where hanging from my shorts.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my name I'm Taiyo!" She said smiling "Now lets hurry up to the stage" She pulled me to a room with a stage and a Blossom "BLOSSOM!" I yelled going to her and hugging Blossom as tight as I can "Hi Blossom!"

"Hi Buttercup what are we doing!"

Bubbles POV

I woke up on a bed as Boomer left me a note

_Love,_

_I have left you here alone because the new room is not done yet. All we need is you and your new outfit. You are getting a new Maid named Katz_

_Love, Boomer_

I smiled a little bit as Katz came in "Hello, Bubbles I'm Katz I am your new maid well come on we need to get you changed!" Katz said taking me to a dressing room and putting me by the outfit she got outfit me. She said "But this on"' She pushed me into a dressing room and I went to put it on. I put on a Light baby blue shirt that had a skull with a red bow, Dark Shorts with holes in it and black biker boots. I came out and said "Ready!" Katz pulled me to the room Boomer Showed me yesterday but I never got to go in. I walked in and saw my 2 best friends in the world. "BLOSSOM BUTTERCUP!" I yelled running to them to give them a hug "I missed you Bubbles!" Blossom said hugging me "So… what are we going to do?" 3 maids pushed us to behind the big stage and gave us a mic. "We will tell you when your mates get in and you can start singing" "SINGING!" Every girl said together. The maids heard the doors open "Now! Get on stage!" They pushed us to the stage in front of the Boys… "Wait what are we going to sing!" I said looking at the girls as music started to play

**And Stop! That's a wrap everyone now off stage! Ok so I'm like sorry I haven't been updating lastly but I mean School again! Ugh and im done. And im sorry if I did not put your character in but I mean I need to go and study so… bye**

**KAR BLA!**


	9. Chapter 7

Me: Bitting into a new life take one sings part 1. Song Bad Boy By Cascade and ACTION!

Bubbles: DazzlingDiamond101 does not own any of us but she does own Mimi if she comes into this part of the story!

No ones POV!

The music started playing. The boys where watching the girls like halks

(**Bold Buttercup **_Italic Blossom _Normal Bubbles UnderLine All)

"Remember the feelings, remember the day  
_My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away_  
**This moment, I knew I would be someone else  
**My love turned around and I felt" The girls toke a quick breath

"**Be my bad boy, be my man**  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
_You can be my bad boy, but understand_  
That I don't need you in my life again" The girls blushed as the boys nodded there heads as yes

_"Would you be my bad boy, be my man_  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
**You can be my bad boy, but understand**  
That I don't need you again  
No, I don't need you again"  
  
"Bad boy! "

**"You once made this promise to stay by my side**  
_But after some time, you just pushed me aside_  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now, I'll show you, how to go on"

"Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again"

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**  
_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No, I don't need you again"

The girls toke a bow as the Boys clapped and ran up to the girls and hugged them "OF COUSE ILL BE YOUR BAD BOY!" They boys said to there counterparts. All the girls blushed and gave their mates a kiss on the cheek.

**The End! Haha I'm on a role! 2 chapters updated in 2 days! I would like to thank everyone who helped me get up to this level *****Blows air kisses**** I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 8

Me: EVERYONE GUESS WHAT! I HAVE THOUGHT OF THE TWIST! IT WILL BE AMAZING! BRICK DO THE DISCLAIMER! NOW!

Brick: DAZZLING DOES NOT OWN ANYONE BUT SHE DOES OWN MIMI AND AMBER!

No ones POV

The girls and boys where still hugging each other, unknowing that someone was spying on them. The mystery boys were looking at the girls "We need to take everyone away from this place…." Said the 'leader' "yes I know they are not normal they need to go back to Home" said another person "They will leave tomorrow"

Girls POV

The boys are so nice and sweet. Each one of them thought to their self. When the boys let go of them the girls said to each other "I want to go home! You to! Hey stop copying me!" They said at the same time as their counterparts dragged them to their room "Come on Buttercup lets have fun!" Butch said happily dragging Buttercup to their room. "Bloss I want you to teach me something smart!" Brick said to Blossom speeding out of the room. "Hey can you sing for me again?" Boomer asked with puppy eyes "Sure-e" Bubbles said stuttering a little bit "But you have to sing when I'm done ok?" Bubbles said "Fine" Boomer said, "Just sing!" Bubbles picked a song and music started playing

"I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad and you should know that

So call me, maybe?" Bubbles finished and toke a breath

**The end everybody Boomer is going to sing the best song ever! And I know what you are thinking Why singing well I WANT SINGY SHIT! So bye!**


	11. Chapter 9

Me: Hello guys im back again and I would like to say Boomer is singing a song that is on YouTube so if you really want to hear the song you MUST listen to the rest of the songs ok? The band is called stuck in your radio and if they get enough hits they might become a real band! The main singer is SlyFoxHound and he is awesome! So look up on YouTube Stuck In Your Radio! And I do not own anyone but Amber and Mimi!

Boomers POV!

Bubbles sing amazing but I made a promise and I must sing. I walked up to the DJ and told him what song I want. Bubbles went off the stage and stood in front of the stage. Music started to pump out of the speakers.

"So will you be there for me when I hit the ground?  
I don't be the one that turns around  
leaving all your questions never answered.

So if you're feeling that the emotions  
may as well just ride.  
Ring around the roses with a pocket of smiles.  
We both fall down.

Beating in my chest,  
it makes me turn red.  
Feeling flowing high  
just makes thing A-OK!

And I know this isn't superficial,  
and I know that we've been official.

Beating in my chest,  
it makes me turn red.  
Feelings flowing high  
just makes things A-OK!

And I know this isn't superficial,  
and I know that we've been official.

Since, we're King and Queen  
of worlds, that dont exist!

So when you see me frowning,  
would you make me smile?  
Of all the girls I've listed,  
you're the first one down!

If I am your king,  
can I wear my crown?

So if you're feeling it all over,  
baby break the ice.  
Ring around your fingers won't make things right  
if we don't stick around!

ooh woah oh oh oh  
woah oh oh oh oh  
woah oh oooohh  
oo woooahh ooh  
wooaah oh oh oh  
Wooah ohh ohh oh oh  
woaah oh oh oh  
oo woah ohh

Beating in my chest,  
it makes me turn red.  
Feelings flowing high  
just makes things A-OK!

And I know this isn't superficial,  
and I know that we've been official.

Beating in my chest,  
it makes me turn red.  
Feelings flowing high  
just makes things A-OK!

And I know this isn't superficial,  
and I know that we've been official.

Since, we're King and Queen  
of worlds, that dont exist!

So will you be there for me when I hit the ground?  
I don't be the one that turns around  
leaving all your questions never answered.

So if you're feeling that the emotions  
may as well just ride.  
Ring around the roses with a pocket of smiles.  
We both fall down.

Beating in my chest,  
it makes me turn red.  
Feeling flowing high  
just makes thing A-OK!

And I know this isn't superficial,  
and I know that we've been official.

Since, we're King and Queen  
of worlds, that dont exist!" I stopped and looked up at bubbles. She was screaming with the other people. It was like a concert and I was the star. There where screaming fans too. And my babe was there with them. She was screaming too. Omg I love her!

Im done! And it was AMAZING and the song was You Can't Two Step In Midair by Stuck In Your Radio! And all my thanks go to the band and everyone who supported me! I love you all and I hope you have a amazing day! Oh and the singing stops here and yep that's all Oh! And the twist is going in on the next chapter and im thinking about making a sequel to this story and end this one and make the sequel well school is starting now so… Bye!


	12. Sorry!

Whats up everyone! I have a spangled shoulder and I am typing with 1 hand -_- ya so I might not be updating soon sorry! Ill update ASAP when it is better so… by


	13. FINALLY!

Me: And Now for the grand finally! Biting into a new life ending! I have decided to not make a sequel but… well… ya! ok! I do not own anyone but Mimi!

No ones POV

You know when they say something is too good you need to wake up. Or if your dream it wake up and make your dream a reality. What the girls do not know is that this is not a dream. It is all real. There is no way to stop it. They wanted to go home. They are prisoners of love. Trapped into the dark diminution sadly they never got to see sunlight, flowers, or family.

Mimi's POV

I woke up… it was all a dream… I looked around I was in my room "Oh no more cupcakes before bed" She mumbled

No ones POV

It all was just a dream


	14. Finally part 2!

I do not own anything but Mimi and mystery man!

No ones POV

Mimi its not a dream im coming for you… we all are just wait for us. Look at your neck please. My shining star, my musical Mimi listen im coming back for you I would never leave you alone in the world you are to fragile for it. Its not a dream!

Mimi's POV

The voices are in my head they are not real I need to go back to sleep and just forget it. I walked up to the bathroom.. and looked in the mirror. I panicked… no reflection! I quickly turned around to see a taller boy in front of me…

"You don't think you could of left me so fast… I did not know I was that ugly!" He joked grabbing Mimi and saying "Back home my sweet princess… to the dark realm!" I have no clue what happened next… I was just in a bed with my boyfriend…. What in the world… I got up and looked at my boyfriend… he looked so sweet and not blood sucking… ah I looked out the window to see darkness, typical. I guess I cant leave this place…. Not even in my dreams…. Oh well… back to being ruler…

DONE! Now I swear this is the last chapter!


End file.
